


The Beautiful Life

by Sylphaeon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Optional Bonus Smut Chapter, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Second Person, if you read the bonus chapter especially, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 04:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12573300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphaeon/pseuds/Sylphaeon
Summary: You meet an angel you swear comes from the stars. But Hoshi thinks very... little... of himself and can't seem to get too close to anyone. You take the time to convince him otherwise. Slowly, you get through to him and remind him how to fall in love. Not only with you but with life itself again. It's what he deserves. Because not much is worse than an angel not knowing their worth in this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to make a reader/Hoshi story for a friend! But I'm posting for all Hoshi fans to enjoy. :)
> 
> Reader is being referred to as Tsuki-chan (Japanese girl name for Moon, for those who aren't aware) where needed. Sorry I'm not a fan of the y/n thing, it... completely breaks immersion for me, and definitely for others from what I've lurked around and seen. Not that it stops me from reading those entirely, it's just, a big personal preference. Character is still Reader, just happens to have a name. I promise I'll hardly use it.
> 
> To clarify, this takes place in the best AU, AKA everyone lives and all DR characters know each other during and after high school. This is just over a couple years after graduation from Hope's Peak. Obviously, spoiler warnings. Don't read if you don't want those.
> 
> Warning: There is talk of Ryoma's sexual assault in prison. Nothing explicit, just a couple times it is mentioned. I just thought I'd give a heads up. 
> 
> “It doesn't matter who hurt you, or broke you down. All that matters is who made you smile again.”

You knock softly at the door an apartment, which belonged to a young man named Hoshi Ryoma.

 

You were probably a bit earlier than expected. You sit down on the top stair near the door and look at your phone, and the last text you had gotten from him. It was hard to think about anything but him right now after that last exchange.

 

You figure he must be still in the shower or something after a few minutes of waiting. While waiting for an answer you read the text over and over again, and recall fondly of the time you've spent together thus far.

 

\--

 

You haven't known each other for the longest time, maybe three quarters of a year at best. And yet you found yourself so drawn to him, unable to stay away for long periods of time. Of course you knew it was better to give this man his personal space. You knew his past made him the distant person he is now which made you cautious in your approach to getting closer. In your experience, it was better to let things progress naturally. Some people don't seem to be able to process that. But you knew better.

 

Thankfully, over time, and with your gentle persistence, he has softened somewhat, enough to let you in his life in a more comfortable way which has seemed to have made you both happier in the long run.

 

You will always clearly remember the day you first saw him and how your breath unexpectedly caught in your throat. That round, young boyish face with the rosy cheeks, partially covered by a black and blue striped scarf. It was chilly and windy, but he was probably fine with the pointy-eared beanie and leather jacket he wore too.

 

He caught your attention as you were passing by on your usual route.

 

Normally you wore your ear buds and tuned the world out since after a long day of stress dealing with customers; the quickest cure to keep up morale was pretending everything was okay as long as you had your music. Alas, your battery was running low because you forgot to charge it to full this morning, so you decided to skip your daydreaming in the music world until you got home where you could get your dose of symphonic serotonin. Sure you preferred to be on the move with it but it would do.

 

In a desolate alley you paid no mind to (as you would normally be zooming past in your trance), the sound of a small meow alerted you to this young man who was feeding an orange stray cat and petting it. He looked at ease, even if a little lonely of an image upon first look. But quickly it became apparent, the happiness of connecting with the creature was clear on his face. His large eyes, though appearing to be faraway and wildly dark, shone with something of a life force you hadn't quite seen in any other people in a long time, if ever. It was like gazing at an angel in the middle of an alley. A very small, soft yet... edgy angel...with a cigarette. Or was it? There was no smoke... You would have to get closer to know for sure if this was a hallucination or not. In your view he was practically glowing.

 

You remember that moment when Hoshi had noticed you watching him for a longer time than you intended, near the other end of the alley. You had forgotten completely that you were even watching and lost track of time and all focus. It was a little embarrassing. You thought he might think you weird and then just leave but, he continued paying attention to the stray instead. Maybe he thought _you_ were the one who was going to leave eventually.

 

Your heart beat fast but you find yourself near him without even knowing your feet led you to him. Maybe working with the public for as long as you have now must have helped reduce your natural shyness more than you thought. The cat he's petting seems skittish at first but settles on staying near him.

 

The man seems curious about why you would go up to a stranger like him. You can hardly think of an answer because you were first so surprised at how deep of a voice could come out of a small body like that. And he was even smaller than you initially thought. He stayed crouched down to the ground, to be nearer to the cats' level.

 

“Yeah. I do think you should be more careful in the types of people you approach.”

 

You snap back to reality. “Huh?” Without really thinking about it rationally you say, “Well I mean, you're feeding and petting a cat in an alley, how bad could you be?”

 

“Hmph... I can't tell if you're bold or just dense...”

 

“W-wha-?”

 

“It's nothing. I'm sorry. I only think you're wasting your time here.”

 

“Am I?” You ask. It's kind of interesting in how this guy thinks he knows what you should be doing or how you're supposed to feel about this moment.

 

“I guess I should have been minding my own business but,” You put a hand to your chin, “After a long day, seeing such a peaceful scene made me more relaxed than I have been lately. Even more than my own music could soothe me.” You decide your answer is honest enough. You really were just touched by the scene you just witnessed. Pure and simple, lost inside of a city full of busyness and carelessness. You cross your arms and nervously wait for him to reply.

 

His face is very obviously incredulous; visible confusion as to how such a thing could make you feel that way. He takes the stick out of his mouth, something you could now presume was a liquorice-coated candy, and holds it as if it were a cigarette before sticking it back in there. After a moment of thought, you answer some more because it seems he needs more from you than just that.

 

“Well, I know when I pet a cat, nothing else in the world matters, no matter how difficult it has become... their calming existence and affection for you makes life worth moving forward in.” He watches you as you sweat a bit from feeling embarrassed and piece your thoughts together out loud. You can't quite look him in the eye.

 

“It makes me happy to see someone else show that like how you were doing. Blissful tranquility despite everything around you. I mean,” you gesture to the alley which has its share of overloaded trash bins, “Even surrounded by smelly garbage, it doesn't matter at all because such a creature with gratitude for your kindness makes it worth the moment. It's the perfect escape from reality, a brief world only you two understand. I don't ever see people take that time out of their day to care about an animal that isn't their pet but still look that content... Hmm... you get what I'm saying. Right?” You wonder if you made any sense to him at all.

 

He hesitates before he grumbles a quick, “I guess.” He settles back on rubbing the cats' chin.

 

As far as you can tell, he doesn't seem interested in continuing this conversation. Which is fair. A cat is probably more compelling than some random weirdo. You wonder if you should leave because you're actually bothering him and maybe even sound crazy.

 

“Ha... I'm sorry if I um, made this awkward. You were enjoying yourself and I kind of just... ruined that, haha,” You're getting a little more than nervous now, putting a hand on your head. You hadn't thought this through. Your heart and feet decided to make you move. And maybe now you ruined his day for all you know.

 

“Oh, oh no, it's nothing like that. It's just that, even if you think there's happiness to be seen here, the truth is, there's nothing good that will come from being near me.” He makes a weak smile. “That small glimpse of me, means nothing at all.”

 

You find that hard to believe, but you can't dispute at this point because a) you just met him and b) you get the feeling he wouldn't let you anyway.

 

“It was nice of you,” He continues, thoughtfully putting a hand to his chin. “I mean, the things you said. I don't interact with others much lately, even my own friends, and it's been a long while since I've had such casual kindness in my direction from someone new.”

 

He crosses his arms. “I can't imagine that will be happening again anytime soon. I suppose I should cherish that while I can.”

 

Before you can reply, he gets up properly and turns his back to you with his profile still visible.

 

“Well, there's no reason for you to be here anymore is there?” He says after another moment of silence and begins walking to the exit of the alley. The cat leaves in the opposite direction, satisfied with a full tummy and the love it craved for the moment.

 

“Wait a sec-”

 

“The moment is over, right? No more curiosity to be had here.”

 

“What's your name?” You blurt out.

 

He stops.

 

“Not that it really matters, we'll never meet again after this, but I'm Hoshi. Ryoma, Hoshi.”

 

Such a cute name you say to yourself internally. You're not sure if it's a good idea for you to say it aloud so you don't. Considering how short he is, he might have a complex about being called cute, especially by a stranger.

 

“Alright, um... Hoshi-kun? You can call me Tsuki-chan.”

 

“Well... isn't that the coincidence.”

 

He was right about that! You were admittedly focusing first on the name Ryoma and mentally drawing the kanji for it.

 

“Perfect! We're like the moon and the stars! Except meeting for the first time, hehe.”

 

Hoshi is facing away from you so you can't exactly tell how he feels about what you said.

 

He merely grunts then says, “You mean only time.”

 

“I'm sure we will meet again. Especially if you come here again. I pass through every day.”

 

He faces back towards you for a moment, his hand placed on his beanie and a slightly sour expression on his face. “I was only passing by when I heard that little fella crying. I got him some tuna and had nothing better to do...”

 

“Oh, I see.” You almost want to give him your phone number. But that would be really weird right now, huh? What if he doesn't even have a phone? Wait, surely every young person has a phone nowadays.

 

He continues to go on his way and you impulsively reach out for his hand anyway. “Wait!”

 

You're not even sure why you did that. Other than a silly gut feeling that you didn't want to never see him again.

 

“Give me a sec.” He doesn't move and just watches you take out the little notebook in your purse, scribble down your number and name, tear the sheet out, fold it in half, and give it to him.

 

“Maybe we could be friends... or something?”

 

You continue cautiously, saying, “I don't have many people to talk to nowadays myself and it could be interesting, you never know... anyway, I won't keep you any longer, I need to get going now that I think about it.” Before he speaks you add to assure him, “And, I won't be mad or upset if you decide to just throw my number away. I know this is kind of weird. It is for me too... I just... have this feeling...” You trail off unsure how to finish that thought out loud.

 

“Hmph... do what you want,” he says, as if he's said it a thousand times before. “I can't really bring myself to stop you if you actually want to know me. It's just... a really strange way of meeting isn't it? I can't imagine you stop to talk to strangers in an alley, ever at all.”

 

“Well, never mind, who am I to judge,” he merely says before turning his back once more, and then disappearing into the distance. You wondered at that time, if you really would ever see him again, or if he was to become another face to fade away in your memory...

 


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, not long before going to bed after yet another long day at work, you had received a text.

 

_I'm sorry for not sending you a message sooner. To be honest, I really thought it might have been troublesome for you._

 

You scramble to reply.

 

_That's silly. I can understand hesitation to a stranger but troubling me? I'm the one who gave you the number in the first place._

 

A few minutes later.

 

_Yeah. I know. That is a poor excuse isn't it? But I was in disbelief too. If you hadn't been so sincere I'd have written it off like it was some bad joke._

 

You can't help but smirk. You had a feeling he might put himself down like that.

 

_I make bad jokes but I don't mess with people's feelings._

 

You sent the text quickly but regret it immediately for not being clear.

 

_Sorry. I didn't mean to imply that._

 

Quickly you reply as fast as your fingers let you.

 

_No no, I wasn't saying that you felt that way either. Trying to be completely honest with who I am upfront is what I meant._

 

Gee, you say you want to be honest but mess up your intentions with words right off the bat. Good going.

 

His next reply is also to be expected.

 

_I see. I'll be honest too. I'm not sure what you could have seen in me to want to get in touch. It really is uncommon for a sudden approach like that. I don't see how I can do much to make you happy or entertained._

 

He seems to forget himself in relationship equations unless it's in a negative manner.

_Well, we have hardly had a chance to find that out, right? Besides, who knows if I can make you happy too._

 

Several minutes pass before the next text. He must have been thinking about that statement.

 

_I never really consider others trying to make me happy because I figure it's a waste of their time but, it is nice to feel happy every so often. Hmph. I've still got a ways to go._

 

You're feeling sleepy but you push on with another reply.

_I doubt it's a waste to them. We can start by going somewhere like a cafe to chat more. How about that?_

 

It takes him around ten minutes to send you the next message.

 

_Sorry. I was getting bombarded by messages from a nosy friend of mine._

 

You're curious but you don't bother to ask, opting instead to tease.

_Ooh. Maybe you're more popular than you realize._

 

_Hah. Nah. I do have friends but... well they deserve someone cooler to hang out with._

 

_Maybe I'm being the nosy one, but you shouldn't be the judge of that kind of feeling. I have this Saturday coming up off. Care to meet properly?_

 

_You're probably right about that. It's a bad habit. Especially for someone like me who hates to be judged so quickly. Heh._

 

You smile at that and make a date with him before telling him you need to get some rest. He ends with his last text a thumbs up emoji and you send a peace emoji in return.

 

Wait a sec... did you just mentally call it a date? No, you're just going to hang out. We call those dates too though right? Hmm. Consuming yourself with work to the point you've sort of forgotten how friendship rules and standards go is a wee bit irksome.

 

–

 

The first cafe meeting went about as well as expected based on how little you knew of him from your first encounter and text session. Well, okay, there was one... surprise...

 

You both order your coffee, sitting in the furthest corner away from the rest of the people hanging out around you. For several minutes you awkwardly make conversation about your work week. He doesn't seem to want to talk about much himself, and then he finally comes out and says what you knew he inevitably would.

 

“Surely you must be bored and regret approaching me by now.”

 

“No, not at all. I'll admit I'm ill-prepared at making new friends since it's been awhile but really, I find it nice to simply enjoy your company.”

 

“If you knew the real me I don't think you'd feel the same.” He shoots back.

 

How ominous, if not a bit rehearsed sounding. Interesting.

 

“I may not know you yet but I can't believe that's true.” You lean forward to make better eye contact.

 

“Hmph.” He looks away briefly, pulling his beanie down slightly over his eyes.

 

You wonder if he wants you to press on.

 

You keep sipping slowly on your lightly roasted coffee and keeping eye contact with him.

 

He doesn't seem to want to share but him saying that is surely an invitation to ask?

 

“Oh come on,” you finally decide say, making an exaggerated shrug. “What could I possibly learn about you that would make me run away?”

 

“Well you certainly won't be bored anymore if I tell you.”

 

He straightens up in his chair, leans forward, interlacing his fingers to rest his chin on, and looks at you with an indifferent expression.

 

“I'm a murderer.”

 

You give a small chuckle. Now that's gotta be a joke. There's no way a guy like him would be a murderer. Then again, as you should have learned with this guy already, you shouldn't judge so quickly by looks, or generally on someone who is still a complete stranger.

 

“It's true. I am.” He sits back and takes a small sip before continuing, lowering his voice. “Did you hear about the incident with the yakuza being killed by a high school tennis player?”

 

Your blood runs cold for a moment. You're now vividly aware that his beanie _does_ have tennis rackets crossed on them and the chain around his ankle suddenly makes sense too. You didn't know the details of that case, but it does ring a bell.

 

“Oh...” For a moment you struggle to think of a reply and he takes another long sip of the hot bean brew, finishing it off.

 

He shuffles around in his pocket for a box, takes out a piece of candy, sticks it in his mouth and stands up. “Well, this was fun. I guess. See ya.” He starts to turn away which makes you reach out and grab his jacket sleeve before he can take a step.

 

“Waaaait, you didn't even let me say anything.”

 

“I thought your silence spoke volumes.”

 

“For a guy who talks about judgment a lot, you sure are quick to it yourself.”

 

He sighs and turns to face you again, taking his candy out of his mouth and placing it between his fingers.

 

“That's fair. I can't say you're wrong. I've still got a long ways to go...”

 

“Listen Hoshi-kun, I'm sure you had your reasons. If it was so bad you wouldn't even be here now, right? I mean yakuza aren't exactly good guys so it doesn't take a genius to figure out they did something to you first.”

 

“Is that so?” He sits back down, hesitantly you notice. “You don't even know if I'm a member of the yakuza.”

 

You doubt that to be the case, but you ask anyway,“...are you?”

 

“Nah... You're right. They did do something to me. Something... unforgivable. But what I did... was equally so...” Melancholy is plain on his face. He tries very hard to look stoic but you can see the pain from his past very clearly even without details.

“Everyone says revenge doesn't make you feel better... but they never describe just how empty it ends up making you feel.” He puts his candy back in his mouth before continuing.

 

“One mistake is all it takes to change the course of a lifetime. Trying to get back up and bounce back... well, let's say it hasn't been easy. I can't confidently say I'm anywhere close enough to even be fully standing...”

 

Hoshi looks so faraway in his thoughts, still remembering things that would be better left forgotten. He definitely looks ready to bail again.

 

So you can't help but take his hand from across the table, gently gripping it with both of yours. As expected of a tennis player, it is a firm, strong hand. You don't want him to get up to try and leave again. He seems a bit surprised and maybe even nervous at this gesture and he slightly perspires right away.

 

“Hoshi-kun...,” You ignore that and look deeply into his eyes, “I may not know the specifics, and you don't even have to tell me if it's not something you're comfortable sharing...” You grip his hand tighter, “And I'm not here to preach to you about how you should feel... but it sounds to me like you've been in prison for even longer before your sentence was even decided.”

 

His eyes widen slightly at that, and a small smile forms on his lips. “Hmph... I guess that's one way to think about it.”

 

“Ah... sorry... it's probably not my place to be saying anything about it but... you still have so much ahead of you to look forward to. I know it's cliché to say but, time really can heal all things...” You let go of his hand before finally saying, “It's just a matter of if you want to make use of your time until then. I'm glad you're here now and still moving forward.”

 

“You're just as nosy as my friends,” He says directly, taking his hand back from you. But he smiles even bigger than before. “You all keep telling me there's a future to look forward to. I've heard it all before, even from my parole officer. And maybe that is true. That's why I'm here now. I did get a second chance and I shouldn't waste it continuing to brood so much, huh.”

 

You blink a few times, not sure how to respond but, he continues his train of thought.

 

“Yeah, it's ironic really, heh,” Hoshi rests his elbows onto the table now, leaning forward into his palms, temporarily flashing back mentally.

 

“I made friends with a uh, nice... yakuza guy before graduation. I had to do a couple years of hard labor after I graduated but, his connections let me get out a lot sooner than if I hadn't simply talked to him when he approached me. Not to mention the security from some of his guys on the inside. That was nice to have after... previous experiences...”

 

He understandably moves away from that topic quickly to return to his point. “That Kuzuryu-kun. I may not know much about him, and he didn't know much about me but... I feel fortunate to have been cared enough about so I wouldn't have to rot longer than I needed to. Even if I feel like I still deserve that suffering...”

 

He trails off and goes into deep contemplation for a moment. You want to say something but you also don't want to interrupt his thoughts. You watch as he thinks and shifts the candy stick in his mouth around.

 

“I guess what I'm saying now, it's probably fortunate too that you approached me. Another acquaintance told me I should treasure the bonds with my friends. And I do... because I really did think my future was completely hopeless at one very low point,” He looks down at his hands and his voice lowers again.

 

“Even after all this time, having made friends with people who made me feel like there's hope again, it still often feels impossible to accept there are people who want to be around me, to talk to me simply and as straightforward as you have been trying to do...”

A genuine warm smile comes from him, “I'm glad that my friends were right that there's always a tomorrow. And thank you for also reminding me of that fact. I keep taking this care for granted. I should be enjoying life while I can.”

 

You can feel a blush creeping up your neck. “Ah no, I mean, we all can fall into that trap, sometimes far often than we'd even like to. It's a hard cycle to break, when your core self believes something so strongly, especially about your own self.”

 

“True, but it's not fair for others to get caught in it. I really do still have a long ways to go. I'll keep trying my best.” He was still grinning, his eyes glowing brighter than ever. It was like you watched him shed old armor that he thought was protecting him, when in fact, it was just dead weight that kept him pressed into the dirt.

 

“I think that's the best any of us can do. One day at a time,” you smile, to match his own.

 

Hoshi gives a thumbs up and closes one eye. At the time you didn't know it but your heart was starting to melt.

 


	3. Chapter 3

You started hanging out on weekends when you had free time. The long winter has finally passed by and spring starts. A couple months go by and you've gotten pretty cozy with him overall, as much as you can with a guy that stays as distant mentally and physically as he does. Even though he was just being himself, you wondered sometimes if really did still want to hang out with you. Although you didn't feel the need to bring that up and decided to let that thought alone. No need to make him feel bad for who he is naturally.

It wasn't long before you did get to meet his nosy friends, as he would describe them jokingly in his Hoshi-way. They were all quite nice and their own unique brand of... interesting. You had hoped you'd get more opportunities to get to know them more too, since you could easily tell how much they meant to Hoshi, no matter how much he tried to not show his true feelings.

But, right now in your life you only had so much time in the day and so did he. And well, hanging out one-on-one was easier for the time being anyway.

Today you're hanging out on your couch, sitting near each other, each reading your own manga. It was a particularly hot day that was unusual for early spring and there wasn't a whole lot to be done about it except sit in the air-conditioning and try to relax. So you had brought out a whole stack of your collection that you could both thumb through. You figured it would be more peaceful than trying to find something to watch on TV, which you were always super indecisive figuring out what to put on.

As usual he was still wearing his signature beanie despite the heat, and a fitted striped t-shirt that showed off the contours of his firm chest, his sinewy back, and sculpted arms. Knowing of his past, it was certainly not a surprise that he was so in shape, both from tennis and working out in prison, although he might insist otherwise that he's slacked a lot since then. But clearly not so much to lose a whole lot of his prime self. And ever since your first meeting at the cafe, he wasn't wearing that chain on his ankle anymore. You wondered if you had something to do with it, but also didn't want to presume so you said nothing.

He was spinning his candy stick absent-mindedly between his slender fingers while resting his chin on his other hand. It wasn't long before he stopped to take his beanie off and run his fingers through his short light brown hair. He lets out a short sigh. He must be pretty bored.

An urge comes over you, wanting to play with his very soft looking hair. You deny yourself the impulse and try to go back to concentrate on your book. You move, shifting your foot and accidentally brush it against his. He doesn't seem to have noticed so you leave it there. Just for a moment. But you can feel yourself getting warm all of a sudden and decide to take it back and then cover your now certainly pink face with your book. If he notices, he might assume you're messing with him. And that's partially true but... it's not to be mean....

You tried to look at him without moving your head or moving your book.   
He was looking right at you.   
You turn your head away immediately as if it had nothing to do with him, but you can feel bullets of sweat running down your face, probably making you look guilty.

“Hey.”

His deep voice breaking the silence causes you to internally '!!!' and you fight to suppress a squeak. “Ah, yes, Hoshi-kun?” You clear your throat and lower your book slowly.

“Did you want to do something else?”

“Hmm... Do you?” You put your now closed book in your lap. Honestly, you feel tired. He keeps staring into your eyes so you decide to just be open about it. You notice for the first time that he has a silver piercing in his right ear, normally hidden under his hat. It's a cute accessory you weren't expecting on him.

“I just thought you might be bored.” He says.

You then cross your arms and half-jokingly suggest, “How does taking a nap sound?”

“Oh... a nap, right now?” 

“It's pretty cool in here...” You stretch your legs and arms out. “The perfect temperature for it, and I should admit I didn't sleep a whole lot yesterday, so it's catching up to me,” you tell him while you bring your limbs back in and then yawn.

“You can go ahead then.” He smiles. “I'm not really tired. Listening to your breaths will help me relax more anyway,” he replies.

He must have noticed the look on your face. “Yeah, that's probably weird to say, sorry.”

“No, not at all.” You offer a gentle smile. “Makes perfect sense to me.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” His face is mischievous, reminding you of a cat. You always want to giggle when he makes that face. It's very cute.

He moves over to the nearby comfy chair you have, to let you have the couch to nap on. As a gentleman would. You fall asleep quickly, a smile on your face, your last thoughts lingering on his silly cat-like face.


	4. Chapter 4

“I saw a box of kittens today...” You said. “I wish my apartment complex didn't have a no pets policy...” 

You just got home after meeting up with Hoshi. He was with his friends Saihara and Gokuhara earlier, and just so happened to be in the neighborhood after parting with them. If you hadn't needed to work today you might have been able to hang out with them too. But maybe sometimes things work out a certain way for a reason. Like in today's case. 

He's sitting at your kitchen table and you're boiling water for tea. You offered him some but he had declined, since he already had some with his friends. 

“A box of them?” He sits up more straight, peeling off his leather jacket and hanging it on the back of the chair. You realize it was a bit stuffy in here so you go to open a window. When you return he seems like he wants to know more.

“Where at?” His tired expression, no doubt from all the socializing he'd already done, perks up and he seems legitimately interested. Well, you knew by now that he adores cats, based on the conversations you've had about previously regarding his own cat before he went to prison. 

And so do you, actually. You hope to get to a place in life one day where you can own several in a giant home with tons of outdoor space for them to roam. 

“Under the bridge nearby. I bought a blanket to surround them with since we're still having some chilly days, as well as some food... they seem old enough to have solids.” You put your hand to your chin. “I'll keep checking on them every day after work.”

“Sounds good. I can help too.”

“Great! I hope they're safe enough under there...”

“Don't worry. I'm sure there must be other people checking on them too.”

“I hope so...” You pour your tea and sit down across from him.

After a moment of thought he says to you, “Hey. You're not worried that much are you?”

“Oh... I was just thinking it's probably silly for me to worry about strays in general since it's just the natural order of things in life and not everything can be saved... but it's still really unfair.”

“Most things in life are.”

You're not really sure how to reply to such a blunt statement, but he is right. He's probably thinking about his own cat now, and where it ended up because of what happened.

A few moments of silence passes. “It's not silly.”

“Hmm?”

“It's not silly to worry about something like that. It shows you really have a lot of kindness and empathy in you. It's good to have those kinds of thoughts, as long as they don't overwhelm you.”

“Oh... I suppose so...”

“Sorry I can't be more convincing.”

“No, you're right about that. It means a lot to have your comfort.” You thank him, although he insists it's not something to thank him for.

Over the next few weeks you both take care of the baby cats, until the one day you finally come by with Hoshi at the same time, and they're gone. 

You both look to the blue sky above, sitting near the empty box. 

“They either wandered off or some people took them.” He says.

“Either way, I hope they're okay...”

“Are you okay?”

“Ha. Yeah, of course I am. You're here with me.”

“Tch.” He seems a little embarrassed for you to say it like that.

“No really, thank you.”

“I didn't do anything. Don't worry about it. You don't need to thank me for this.”

“I think you still vastly underestimate how much it matters to simply be there for someone.”

“Yeah. That's... probably true. I've still got a long ways to go...”

You pat him on the shoulder before pulling him in for a hug. He seems not only surprised but at a loss at what to do. He settles on just accepting it. You put your face on his head and took a deep breath. You really notice his scent for the first time. He smells very fresh, and a light tinge of mint surrounds him. Yes, that can only be him. Your small kitty. The only one you need right now.

–

A week after that, Hoshi and his friend, the one who adored bugs the way you adore cats, had stopped over for a brief visit. 

“Gonta not mean to come by without notice,” The very tall man in your kitchen is apologizing profusely, bowing and sweating. You try to assure him it's totally fine. He thankfully seems relieved you don't think any less of him for it. 

“Of course not, I'm happy to have more guests!”

They sit at your table and you start preparing tea. Before your kettle starts boiling, you hear a small mewl.

You turn around and the two of them seem to have not noticed.

Huh, must be your imagination. 

Right after your kettle settled down, you heard a meow. That was definitely not your imagination. You turned back around and their facades have cracked. They're trying really hard not to show it but your suspicion is clear.

“Okay Gonta-kun, you can take it out now.”

Inside his jacket was a white fluff ball with spots you recognized. Your personal favorite of the bunch, something you had told Hoshi-kun.

“Yeah. We found it this morning. It's one of the ones from the box. I thought you'd like to see-”

You cut Hoshi off. “Of course I want to see any of them again, but not in my apartment where I'm not allowed to have animals...”

“Oh no! Did Gonta break a rule?”

“I think it's okay to break stupid rules.” Hoshi seems a little amused. Of course he's making that kitty face of his.

“Don't worry about it Gonta-kun...” You start to say.

“B-but Gonta doesn't want to break rules!” He looks very flustered now.

You try to calm him. “Trust me, I know for a fact this is Hoshi-kun's doing, you're fine. You didn't do anything wrong.”

“I-is that so? Can gentleman break rules... even when they're not right?”

“Well, technically you're an accomplice. But.... We're not going to go to jail for this, you're fine Gonta-kun, I promise,” Hoshi says. “I would never let you get in that kind of trouble because of me. I take all responsibility.”

Gonta seems to be relieved. 

A meow interrupts your conversation before anything else is said.

“I guess I can feed the baby while it's here,” You mumble.

You're not mad but you're not exactly pleased about this either. You know he meant well. You might not get kicked out if you were caught god forbid, but you could still face some sort of penalty. You supposed you'd deal with it if anything happened. 

“I'm surprised at you Hoshi-kun, doing something like this.” You say flatly.

“I thought you would be happy...” He replies, his voice soft and low.

“You're right though. I shouldn't have been so impulsive. I guess I wasn't thinking of anything but surprising you. I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I'm not the type to go looking for trouble after all that happened and all.”

You watch the kitten happily nom on their food. You're not even annoyed anymore. How could you be with this cutie melting your heart?

“Gonta think it's a girl,” Gonta says. “From what Gonta knows, this stage for kittens is enough to show differences.”

“Would you like to name her then?” You ask him.

He seems very happy to. “Let's see... Gonta think of good name...”

“If you name it you'll get too attached.” Hoshi warns.

“Oh... Hoshi-kun is not going to keep her?” Gonta asks.

“I still... don't know if I can keep a cat... for awhile...” He replies, deciding on his words carefully. Hoshi had mentioned he wasn't opposed to getting one, but he also wasn't completely over his old one either.

“Then Gonta keep her until Hoshi-kun decides!” Gonta smiles his big charming smile and readjusts his glasses.

Hoshi crosses his arms. “Tch. Do what you want.” He looks like he's trying to not be happy about that but it shows in his face. He might not want her now, but you know he might change his mind someday.

“Gonta decide on name. Gonta like... Celestrina.”

“That's a really pretty one, thank you Gonta-kun!” You smile.

“You know, Hoshi-kun, it's okay to have another cat...” You begin. This time he cuts you off.

“Yeah. I do know. I still need time.”

You wonder just how much time he needs. And you're not just thinking about the cat.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring turns into summer and it's pretty brutal, compared to last year. You want to suggest going to cool places outside of your apartment but things hardly ever go according to plan and work being as busy as it is forces you to not have a whole lot of time for extra activities for the time being.

Still, you hang out with each other more. And today you invited him over to your apartment again.

 

Thank goodness for air-conditioning, otherwise baking sweets would have been completely out of the question.

 

When he arrives he immediately notes the smell of cookies in the air.

 

“Brookies,” you correct him. “You know, brownies with cookies baked on top.”

 

“That sounds like a toothache waiting to happen.”

 

“Sure, if you forget to brush later.” You stick your tongue out.

 

He sits down at your table, joining you, and then tries a few bites of one. “Pretty good. Super rich though.”

 

“Yeah I can never finish a whole piece in a sitting. That's why I cut one in half for us to share!”

 

He smiles at that.

 

“How very considerate.”

 

He finishes his share and suddenly his eyes look faraway, like the time you first met in the cafe.

 

“Hoshi-kun?”

 

“Oh yeah... I was just reminiscing.”

 

You wait for him to continue. “It just reminded me of her... for a moment...”

 

You're a bit confused.

Hoshi decides it's time for you to hear the full story of what happened between him and the yakuza. How he failed to protect his long gone girlfriend from his mistake.

 

By the end of it you're trying to keep your composure after hearing about such utter despair.

 

He shifts the topic back to his lost Lenore and why the thought of her was relevant right now.

 

“I'll always miss the way she made homemade sweets for me every week.” He looks so lost in his own world of sorrow, that it is such a heavy image for you to see.

“And I'll always regret not telling her just how much it meant to me...”

 

A single tear rolls down your cheek that you can't stop.

 

“I'm so sorry,” he says as he quickly leans forward to wipe it away.

 

“I didn't mean to compare. I'm content right now. Really, I promise. The future is much brighter with my friends, including you, in it.”

 

He removes his hand and sighs. “I really am sorry. Things like this is why I tend to not want to be too close with anyone,” he admits. “I can be a real downer over the simplest of things.”

 

“No, that's not it,” You wipe your eye to keep more tears from falling. “It's just very touching how much you still care after all this time, to let your senses bring you back to that time before..... it really shows how much kindness and empathy you have in you.” You echoed the words he had said to you before, to make you feel better.

 

“Heh. Who knew memories haunting me could actually have a positive aspect.”

 

“Almost every negative can have a positive. Or be turned into one. If you try hard enough.”

 

He scratches his head. “Yeah, well I do need to keep trying. Harder.”

 

You shake your head. “The fact that you're aware is more than enough. Some people don't care about being thoughtless. You're much more considerate than the average person, I think.”

 

“You're really too kind to me,” He smiles. “I don't deserve it.”

 

“Do any of us deserve anything?”

 

He doesn't seem to know how to respond, probably surprised you would even ask that. Thank goodness, because it wasn't really the kind of conversation you were interested in having. It could only end in more tears, you're sure.

 

“You're a good gal,” he says to you instead. “Probably too good for the likes of me.”

 

You tell him he's a good guy too, and that one day he'll learn to believe it.

 

“Yeah. Maybe.”

 

–

 

After learning the full truth of the situation he had been in, you wondered if talking about tennis to Hoshi was completely out of the question. You don't talk much about sports in general but you couldn't help but feel bad for him; denying such a huge part of himself for so long out of some sort of atonement he clearly had no need for after already doing his time.

 

You're both sitting on the veranda, because today is a mild summer day with a cool breeze. There wasn't much of a view but it was still pleasant. This time when he came over you made some chocolate chip cookies to share with him and you were so glad to have someone to share your sweets with.

 

“I can still talk about tennis,” He says when you finally muster up the courage to ask him about it.

 

“I just don't play anymore.” He shrugs, and takes another cookie off the plate.

 

“Can I ask why?” You can't help but feel bad for asking, but you also decide if you're going to be friends, you may as well be open as possible about these sort of things and hoped he understood that too. That's how friendship is supposed to be, right?

 

He sighs. “Does that need an answer? Really?” He finishes off the cookie and leans an elbow on the table, looking slightly annoyed.

 

“I'm sure it might bring up bad memories but... won't it bring up good ones too?”

 

He grunts. “It's not just that...”

 

“I'll just admit it. I got kind of burned out. I still have the passion but...”

 

“But?”

 

“I don't know. After what I went through and then not being able to play for a long while, it felt hollow, even pointless, trying to return to it.”

 

“I see...”

 

You sit together in awkward silence for awhile. Even though he just had some cookies, he brings a new piece of candy to his mouth. He can't seem to go without something in his lips for long.

 

You get sick of the silence and decide to make the topic more positive.

 

“How about you tell me some tennis stories?”

 

“Hmph. Tennis stories.”

 

He said it flatly, but he seems to prefer this change by the look of the twinkle you caught in his eye. “Fine. What do you want to know?”

 

“You had friends in tennis club, yeah? And rivals too?”

 

His frown turns into a soft smile. He seems to be contemplating fondly. At least he can still remember the good times associated with his talent. You can't ask much more of him than that.

He seems to be flashing back as he holds up a fist with his candy in it, telling you about all sorts of the crazy techniques you had no idea were possible in tennis. It was much more intense than you initially thought. But his happy expression reveals to you another side of him you wish you had gotten to see when it was fresh, before things went sour. You could only imagine just how brightly he must have shone on the tennis court with all the people he no longer associated with.

 

Even if those days are over, he's still here in the present and you're more than content with that.

 


	6. Chapter 6

You had your first spat a few days after that. You got upset because he was still putting himself down over something that couldn't be helped. You accidentally snapped about it. He wasn't mad at you, but only more disappointed in himself than ever before. You told him you'd call him when you cooled down. He seemed relieved to know you weren't cutting him out of his life forever. Of course you told him that was out of the question at this point, especially over something like this. He was too important to you now.

 

“You shouldn't even care about a killer like me...” He says, tears brimming the edge of his eyes.

 

“Hoshi-kun, please don't say that ever again...” You wipe his tears before you leave.

 

–

 

These memories were still as intense to you as the day you nearly confessed to him in an outburst.

 

Which happened only a few weeks ago. You were on a walk in the nearby park, enjoying the leaves on the trees that were changing color from the soon coming cold. Or trying to.

 

He was still feeling extra down about that fight and you had to spill your guts once and for all to reassure him. There's no time like the present to be honest and up front, is there?

 

“Your thoughts, feelings, hopes, dreams, wishes, longings, fears, anxieties – they all matter!! _You_ matter!!”

 

He seemed shocked at your sudden tone shift.

 

“There is no-one else like you. You play a unique role in the world and in other peoples’ lives, whether you want to believe it or not. The world will be a poorer place without your own very special contribution, whatever it may be.” You hold your hand to your heart.

 

“You were made to be loved, wanted and treasured, Hoshi-kun. It’s not just a matter of accepting or putting up with who you are. You were meant to be valued and cherished by others.”

 

“You were born to live a full and happy life, even if you made some mistakes. You can't hold those against yourself forever. So please... please know you are very loved and we all want you to be happy with your present self...”

 

Hesitantly, you approach him, putting your hands on his shoulders.

 

“You were made to have a purpose and to go after your dreams – to feel that you can achieve and that your life is meaningful. Your life is a gift, even if you don't believe it right now, you are a beautiful person and I...” You cut yourself off, breathing heavily from speaking so fast and emotionally. You unloaded all the truth bullets you had in you anyway.

 

Your words were meant to be heartfelt and not preachy. You think it got through to him. He embraced you tightly, and you did so back. His touch, his scent, his everything, was almost overwhelming in that moment.

 

Hoshi slept over with you that night. You cuddled, quiet and calm and completely at bliss. After some more talking, you listened to each others steady breathing until you fell asleep. He was right. It can be relaxing to listen to someone else's breathing.

 

When you awoke before him, you watched him, that adorable face of his smoothed even more to softness by slumber.

As if sensing you, he opens his eyes to meet your gaze.

A faint smile forms on his face as he reaches to grab your hand, running his calloused fingers down your arm. His fingers interlace with yours. You both remain silent, his fingers wrapped in yours. You enjoy it.

 

“I was thinking before I fell asleep... You make me feel like I'm a better person... my other friends do too of course, but, lately I feel extra appreciative of your efforts in particular.”

 

His hand is still gripping yours tightly. His face comes closer to yours. “I did a terrible thing...” He whispers, barely audible. “Horrible and awful... but you being here with me, right now, maybe whatever gods there are have forgiven me...”

 

He readjusts himself so he can rest his forehead on yours. You're trying to keep calm, not die from blushing. At this point the emotions for him are bubbling up again and it's hard to keep focus. You decide to lift a hand to cup his rosy cheek. You weren't intending to be romantic by any means, but it felt right.

 

“I think, it's more important if you've forgiven yourself... and if there are gods, they may have led me to you, too. I've learned to love and care deeper by knowing you, Hoshi-kun. Thank you.” It was all you could say for everything you felt.

 

Suddenly, his lips met yours.

 

His mouth was hot and he deepened the kiss quickly, as if he were trying to show all the love he had inside of himself. You respond by wrapping your arms around his neck. The kiss doesn't last long; when he finishes he buries his head into your shoulder, as if a little embarrassed.

 

“Sorry about that.”

 

“Oh no, don't apologize...” You wanted to do the same, so you were glad he initiated it. You tell him so.

 

“I wouldn't have been able to do that some months ago... it's been a long time since I've felt desire in that way. So much has happened... well, you know a bit about... that...” He replies.

 

“Yes, I understand. Let's not push it if you're not comfortable.”

 

He removes his head from your shoulder to smile warmly at you.

 

“I didn't even think I had it in me anymore... you say you learned to love deeper, but I think I learned to want to love again... I thought I threw it all away and it was gone for good, but thanks to you, I found it once more...”

 

It was awfully sweet of him to say. You lean in to kiss him on the forehead.

 

He squeezes your hand. “I'll admit I'm still... afraid to be completely open emotionally and physically... but, I'm willing to try again.”

 

“Please... take your time Hoshi-kun. I'll wait for you no matter what. Even if it never goes further than this. I love you the way you are. That's why I'm still here.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

A click from the door snapped you out of your flashbacks. You nearly stumble over yourself to get back to the front door where Hoshi was, holding it open for you to come inside.

 

“I was ah, finishing up in the bathroom. Sorry for the wait.”

 

“It's totally fine Hoshi-kun, I hurried over too quickly anyway.”

 

Hoshi smells really nice. Freshly showered. His favorite mint scent surrounding him. He's not wearing his favorite beanie so you can see his cute fuzzy hair while it's still damp. He doesn't have his candy in his mouth, a rare sight indeed. He's not even wearing the leather jacket, just his favorite black and blue striped shirt and pants. Hoshi seems like a completely new person, but also very much the same. That angel you met in the alley almost a year ago is still as beautiful as the day you met him.

 

As you get closer you notice his expression widen, slight shock even as his eyes brighten while they travel down your legs. No doubt he's noticed the colorful pedicure on your toes.

 

And you did decide to wear something totally new today. It wasn't your usual negligee. Normally you went with simple and casual when hanging out with him and he didn't seem to mind it so much. But after that last text... well, you settled on something more complicated that you never got the chance to wear out, something nice with intricate designs woven into it. It hugs your body in a way that shows off your curves and more flesh than usual. Probably more tantalizing and elegant than you intended.

 

His eyes glide back up your body, seemingly memorizing every detail. Hoshi finally steps towards you and slides his arm around your waist, bringing you close and bringing you inside his domain.

 

He can barely manage to get the door shut when you lean down for a hug but instead your lips meet in a ferocious kiss. Your enthusiasm is echoed and returned by him until you're both left breathless.

 

The last text sent by Hoshi had sent you into a whirlwind of emotions and you couldn't hold back any longer.

 

_I'm certain that I've really fallen in love with you. And I need you to be here with me so I can show you how much I mean it. I want it to be something to look forward to every day while I continue to learn to better myself._

 

When your lips break free, you felt so alive and electric and a little dizzy from how powerful that connection felt. And probably the lack of oxygen.

 

The lingering taste of liquorice from his mouth is now in yours. You don't mind so much, even if it's not your favorite flavor. It might become so.

 

You cup his chin in your hand, and you lean in for another kiss. You love the feel of his smooth plump lips against yours. His tongue slides along your bottom lip and you allow him entry.

 

He snakes his arms around your waist and pulls you down on top of him onto the nearby couch. You knew he was strong but the force of it still surprises you, in a good way. Your kiss deepens again as he rolls over to be the one on top. He pulls back to break the kiss and then begins kissing along your jaw and down your neck.

 

“Hoshi-kun...” You moan.

 

He nuzzles his face into your neck and stays there. You could probably stay like this forever if it were possible.

 

“I'm so glad I met you.”

 

You tell him you feel the exact same way and kiss him on the cheek gently.

 

“I don't know what the future will bring. All I know is that I haven't held you long enough yet.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I've really liked Hoshi a lot since I first saw his design nearly a year ago, but I had no idea I was going to love him so much that I needed to write a reader fic. I really hope I did him justice. If you have any critiques, I'd love to know for being better next time!  
> \- I want to thank BK again for helping me a lot with this by live IM-ing me all the convos she had with Hoshi in regular game mode and the extra modes. It was super fun and funny (and heartbreaking) to experience that with her. She's been such a cool bro, again I dedicate this fic to her!!!  
> \- I purposely wrote in several lines from the game itself. Thought this might be fun for some to have them in some different contexts. He has a lot of great and memorable lines! And he repeats himself plenty, so. I figure that's in character. I also thought it to be in character for Hoshi to still wear his chain as a reminder. I was thinking of Regal from Tales of Symphonia, how he did the same until he felt he repented for his sins. They're kind of alike in some ways, the more I think about it.  
> \- As someone who has had sexual-related trauma and deep depression this was kind of cathartic to write in that sense. It took me a long time to recover my own sense of desires so I imagine it would be the same for him. I made an optional bonus smut chapter for those of you who are comfortable with this interpretation.  
> \- The very last line spoken, by Hoshi, is a reference from Berserk. DanganRonpa always doing references, I'm allowed okay. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> \- I credit the scene with Hoshi and Gonta to BK herself. It was a much needed addition to pad out the rest of the fic, to balance out the sweetness and mild angst. She also deserves credit for giving me the idea of how Hoshi should smell, the paragraph specifically about hugging him and referring to him as a kitty. It was perfect, I had to include it. :3c oh and also, the name Celestrina comes from the latin name for the Spring Azure butterfly.  
> \- I hope it's clear that there's a sort of theme happening throughout – Hoshi begins the story wearing his usual everything (plus a scarf since it's cold), by the end he's shed nearly all of it. Not that he isn't going to wear his usual stuff again, just that, it's almost like a rebirth, a renewal. A bit of darkness going into the light. The same can be said about reader, too. They are usually in casual wear and decide to dress up for him by the end cos it's really special. You're both still the same but also different after some experiences together. As such happens in real life. :)  
> \- Thanks so much for reading, and thanks if you leave kudos, comments, or bookmark. I appreciate even just the views!!


	8. OPTIONAL BONUS SMUT CHAPTER UNLOCKED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing smut so I really hope you enjoy reading it. :)   
> Contents inside (heh) include: oral, first time fucking, and bath-time hand-job. It's a nice long steamy bonus, literally and figuratively. HEH.

You stayed at his apartment to sleepover that night.

Although it turned into more than just a sleepover.

 

Hoshi held onto you for a very long time and you both decided you couldn't leave each other alone anytime soon.

 

You weren't sure if this was exactly what he wanted but, he seemed to be okay with it, as well as initiating little kisses here and there. You were sure if he wanted to stop he would tell you. And you'd be fine with it. You're here for him no matter what he wants of you.

You were only a little nervous. More for him than for yourself, you tried to tell yourself.

Well okay it only took a moment to admit to yourself it's been awhile since you were last... intimate with someone.

Which you knew he wouldn't mind considering his own circumstances. But still. Feeling unprepared for any situation never felt all that great.

 

You got over it pretty quickly. He was completely enamored with you... and your new outfit. It didn't take much for either of you to get going once you started.

 

Your beautiful body was bared before him in submission. Looking at Hoshi carefully, as you did a lot and so often, you could tell he was intoxicated with your presence. His mouth is slightly agape as he studies you from top the bottom and back to top. You open your blouse further for his inspection, and lift your skirt to titillate even more. Although you could not see it yet, you had no doubt that his cock was rising to worship the alter of your gorgeous self. In a moment, he would find out your own sex was worshiping him as well.

 

Hoshi regains his composure and politely orders you to his side, joining him on the bed, and to have you expose your damp sex to him.

He reaches between your thighs, watching your face expectantly. You almost want to shut your eyes and bite your lips, but continue to look into his face because you want to keep focus on him.

 

He slowly draws his slender fingers across your clothed wet sex a few times, and your thighs shudder lightly from the touch. After soaking them, he then reaches back into his mouth to lick the essence from his hand.

 

He chuckles a bit. “Already that sensitive after a mere few strokes?”

You can feel yourself get a little hotter just from that one question. It was hard not to get flushed in his presence in this sort of situation, that deep voice rattling you down to your very core, as it did so often.

 

A fleeting smile forms on your lips, and your legs move apart further in anticipation. Your skirt has ridden up with this movement, exposing even more of your thighs and flashing him your panties.

This does not go unnoticed. He slides his fingers back to your moist lips.

 

“You're throbbing hard against my fingers... you're really ready to go.”

 

“Please Hoshi-kun, don't tease too much...” You pout just a bit.

 

He pulls you into his lap, winking. He then grins and looks at you with bedroom eyes, biting his lip.

 

“I think you like to be teased.”

 

He's not wrong.

 

Hoshi continues to feel your curves, and it feels delicious with the roughness of his strong hands.

 

His hands roam more and he lets out a blissful sigh. “I need to have a taste. It's been too long since I've had something in my mouth, after all.”

 

Oh. You're starting with _that_. You can only smirk. Oral fixation. Should have been obvious.

Hoshi squeezes your soft flesh, up and down your thighs a bit more to rile you up before he has you lay down.

 

He brings your lower half to the edge of the bed and he kneels in front of you. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“K-kiss it please, Hoshi-kun,” You whisper.

 

He puts his face close your heat in response and gives a small kiss.

 

“Cute panties, by the way,” He compliments your choice of pale pink and white thin striped underwear with the small lace sticking out in the waistband. You mentally thank yourself for making the choice, even if you weren't sure that he would actually be seeing them tonight... You didn't exactly plan it but you didn't want to be unprepared either.

 

He then inhales and presses his lips to the fabric. Your hips rise to meet him and without hesitation he licks, tonguing roughly through the panties, wanting, needing more, until you pushed his head back with one hand.

 

You stared at him intently, making sure he was actually enjoying himself. He has a small smirk on his face. “Too much?” You let out a sultry whimper in response to his touch and this spurs him to playfully tug the waist of your panties with the right amount of force, making the material grind against your needy, sensitive lips.

 

Your eyes narrow from lust and you use your free hand to push your panties off your thighs, leaving him to pull them the rest of the way off.

 

“More please, Hoshi-kun,” You practically beg.

 

He kisses your inner thigh, then higher. He pauses to admire the view. You're feeling a little embarrassed but he seems so sincerely in love with what he sees you try your best to quell the feeling.

 

He finally dives in and uses his tongue to part you, delve into you, dipping into your nectar. A guttural moan escapes your lips and this drives him to completely drown in your pool of wet heat. You keep your grip on his lovely brown hair as light as possible, although you're almost ready to suffocate him in your heat.

 

With slow licks and tender kisses, he explores every nook and cranny, liberating your juices, covering his mouth and chin, even a bit on his rosy cheeks. You're beginning to tremble and shake beneath him, and your thighs suddenly clench around his head. Hoshi has no issue with this and his tongue continues to dart and flicker in and out of you faster than before. Your thighs are firmly hugging his face now as you ride out the wave of your orgasm.

 

No doubt your face is flushed and you feel your forehead is beaded in sweat.

 

“Hoshi-kun...” You can only let out a small moan for now.

 

He seems very satisfied with his work. But you realize he's not finished yet. “I like hearing you moan my name very much...”

 

With one finger he is stroking your swelled ridges and valleys and using his other hand to caress your hip, which soon moves to your pubic mound, pressing and rubbing hard to stimulate you more. A slight hitch in your breath spurns his movement to become bolder.

A sharp intake of breath comes from him now, murmuring praise of your body and reactions. He strums and dances his fingers against your swollen clit. It wasn't long before the dam burst and he watches another orgasm roll through you and this time you scream his name.

 

You can only manage to grip the sheet you were laying on. You didn't even hear him at first.

 

“Hey. Are you alright?”

 

Your body was now sagging from the intense release, prompting him to halt. When you come to, you smile tiredly at him.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” He makes his mischievous kitty face. “You're practically glowing.”

 

You sit up, leaning forward to kiss him directly on the lips. He reacts with fervor, gripping your chin and leaning into you. Tasting yourself on his lips that you adored made you even more turned on.

 

When he finally breaks the kiss he says, “I want to taste you again, I don't think I got nearly enough of my fill...”

 

You know it shouldn't but it draws a deep blush from you. He can't help but chuckle.

 

“Are you up for it?”

 

The waves of pleasure from your last orgasm were fading and you were still riding that high so you couldn't bring yourself to say no. Not that you could ever say no to Hoshi anyway. You wanted to give everything to him you had to offer. You have the feeling he feels the same way.

 

Hoshi guides a slender finger to your opening and slid it inside of you easily. You can hear how wet you are still and it makes you want to blush madly. He keeps his eyes on yours as he strokes your hot walls, causing you to already tremble again. He removes his finger, and you feel a large drop of your nectar roll down. He plunges his tongue into you so quick you let out a squeak. He removes his head and wipes his mouth, smiling at that.

“Get up.” His command is soft but it manages to surprise you anyway. He gets onto the bed and lays down next to where you were.

 

“Let's do this now,” he motions for you to get on his face.

 

“Wait, what are you-”

 

“I'll really get to taste you this way.”

 

“Hoshi-kun...”

 

“Do you not want to? We can stop anytime.”

 

“It's not that... just... are you sure?” You weren't sure if your consideration for his well-being was going to be a bother but it was better to be safe than sorry.

 

“I want you badly right now. Need you, even. Yes I'm sure.”

 

Your face is probably redder than a beet right now but you accept his answer.

 

You settle on top of his head and grind yourself against him. He tongues at your clit and you shudder, grinding down even harder. He begins to bathe you with long licks from the bottom of your cunt to the hard nub of your clit. You start to relax and then gently ride his face to several more orgasms. When you can't handle anymore you push yourself off of him, breathing hard and grasping at your breasts. He sits up, very pleased to have pleased you.

 

Minutes pass and your breathing steadies again.

 

“I think it's your turn now,” You say, smirking.

 

His eyes widen just a bit but says nothing and looks away, possibly embarrassed himself.

 

 

“I want to repay the favor,” you purr, getting to your knees and between his legs, looking up with wide, sparkly eyes.

Hoshi's eyelids droop slightly when he faces you again. He seems to consider this valid enough, but can only say what you knew he'd say.

 

“It's not like you have to service someone like me,” he pauses to clear his throat, “I'm here to be of use to you in whatever way you wish.”

 

“That's not how a relationship works, Hoshi-kun.”

 

“I know. I just want you to know I'm more than okay with giving and not as much receiving.”

 

“I care about making you as happy and content as you make me Hoshi-kun.” You worry he's still resistant to physical touch and if you should back off for now.

But he sighs and leans forward, putting a finger to your chin, lifting it slightly. “You really want to suck my cock, huh?”

 

You put one hand to his erection and palm needfully. “Yes, please.” You do want him to feel good. He deserves it no matter what he might think. You want to make him feel so good he learns to accept it immediately.

 

He shrugs nonchalantly, and doesn't stop you from unbuckling his belt. You fish it out quickly, gently squeezing to start. You admire his length and girth. You didn't know what to expect but you would have been pleased no matter what. You're sure at this point you love him beyond words can even describe, physical shells be damned.

 

Hoshi stays quiet while you take no time to put him in your throat. Then a small grunt escapes his lips as you start working your magic on him. You know he has to be enjoying the heat and pressure. You move slowly, thoroughly licking and pleasuring his cock each time it leaves your throat.

“Tsuki-chan...” he says with a small moan.

 

In between licks you run your fingers up and down the length, and use your thumb and forefinger to rub the head, smearing pre-cum and making it slicker.

 

Then he reaches for your head, putting his hand on it, and encouraging you to keep going. You obey and increase your pace, slamming his erection into your clenching throat again and again. A sigh of pleasure comes from him and you smirk internally.

 

“I want to...,” he seems hesitant but finally says, “Fuck your mouth. I'm almost there...”

 

He holds your head in place and you look up, pulling his cock out for a moment just to confirm you were fine with that.

“Good... sweetheart... heh...” He seems a little shy about it still but you take him back inside to get him to do it.

Hoshi thrusts into you, fucking your face with long, fast strokes. In a moment he flexes his cock and orgasms down your throat. A loud grunt of pleasure escapes both of you as he comes hard, and his hot seed fills your throat.

 

After a few moments, you let out his now soft and shrinking cock from your throat and you swallowed most of his come. You're looking up at him with a dazed smile, using your finger to help you slurp up any that dribbled down your chin. He seems completely euphoric as you are. You give the tip a few tender kisses. You follow up with more kisses, each more sensual and longer than the last. You were tempted to tease him the way a cat toys with a mouse, wanting to see him tremble again.

 

“Perfect,” Hoshi says.

 

He takes your hand and makes you sit up. He reaches under your skirt, feeling the crotch. You're still soaking wet of course.

 

You gasp when a finger enters you suddenly and grab his oh-so-strong arm with both hands to steady yourself. A wide smile forms, removes his finger, and pulls you into a kiss while grabbing your ass and squeezing hard.

 

“You're an actual goddess, and there's really no way this is actually happening. But I will continue to go with it,” he says once he releases your lips.

 

Quick as a cat he's the one on you now, pinning you to the bed and peppering your face and neck with hard kisses. Before you know it he's helping you take your top and skirt off. He's already obviously hard again and you are more than okay with that. Your eyes lock for a moment, almost frozen in time.

 

“Do you want to.. er...” He seems shy to say it out loud, sweating a bit.

 

“Yes, please. I want you inside me,” you say, just for him.

 

His eyes light up and another tremor runs through you, seeing that response. The heat in your belly was now matched by the ache of longing in your groin. Kisses crash on top of kisses, some slow and tender, some sudden and violent, with the role of aggressor swapped repeatedly and freely.

 

“Wait.”

 

Hoshi suddenly stops and gets up to go and dim the lights, as well as light a few candles on a nearby dresser.

 

“This wouldn't feel completely right without setting the mood,” He says.

 

You giggle. “What a nerd.” You tease.

 

“This nerd who's going to ravish _you_.”

 

“You're right. Our first time should be as wonderful as _you_ wish to make it.”

 

He climbs back on top of you and you wrap your arms around his neck, bringing him in for more kisses. When he sits back up to pull off his shirt you are mesmerized; the flickering flames caused shadows to dance over his strong body, accentuating the muscles.

 

He reaches to the swell of your breast, and your nipple stiffens beneath his touch. His thumb swirls, caressing and teasing it to full height. You let out a soft mew and you can see him smirk. He traces your contours until his hand finds its way into your wet heat again. Your thighs clamp hard around his fingers, and you twist to find more friction.

 

Soon his mouth was exploring you again, starting at your ears. He seems urgent to taste every part of your body. He lingers at your breasts, your nipples rigid and demanding attention. You really enjoy watching his cute lips clamped around your nipple. Then his kisses trailed down your belly, and with each breath your flesh rose to meet him. He diverts his attention to your thigh, traveling down one leg and slowly back up the other.

 

“Hoshi-kun, please...” You panted. You weren't sure how much more foreplay you could take. By this point your body was screaming for more than soft touches. As pleasant as they were, you were reaching your own limit.

 

Your hands tug tenderly at his hair, pulling him up until your lips meet again. You reach down meanwhile and feel his cock pulsating against your heat. You guide him to your slit, and slipped his tip in. You feel a shudder from him. With only a moment's hesitation he then slides deliciously into you. Your tight velvet glove takes all of him and the slightest bit of movement sends jolts of pleasure through you, and surely through him too.

 

He groans, trying his hardest to concentrate.

 

“I won't be able to last long, unfortunately... I'm sorry.” He says.

 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” You kiss him long and deep. You understand by this point he hardly has the stamina. Especially if this is his first time going all the way.

 

He pulls out almost all the way before filling you to the hilt again, causing you both to gasp. You look down and watch his cock sink into you, only partially obscured by the shadows created by the candlelight. He moves a hand to your clit while he continues to pump in and out of you at a steady pace. It reappears, wet and shiny, stretching and pulling your lips, over and over again. For a few minutes this lasts until you feel him start to speed up. He tries his best to keep rubbing your clit meanwhile.

 

You fuck back with equal abandon, your cunt squeezing and convulsing, your moans spurring him to fuck you even harder. You wrap your legs around his lower body and bounce in rhythm with him, hungrily meeting his thrusts until you hear him grunt that he's about to come.

 

Hoshi pulls out and erupts onto your belly and breasts. His liquid is very hot and you accept it gracefully, even taking some onto your finger and licking it.

 

“I really should have worn a condom...” He says after his short daze. “Might have lasted longer.”

 

“Probably safer too,” he added as an afterthought.

 

“It's fine, really. I wanted this. And I'm on the pill, remember.”

 

“Heh, I suppose you did. I did forget about that though. Caught in the heat of passion in the moment...”

 

Even after you finished, you could still clearly feel the way your cunt enveloped his cock and the beautiful friction from it. You never wanted this special moment to fade from your mind.

 

 

Right now however, covered in sweat and fluids, you suggest taking a bath together.

 

“I don't think we'll be just bathing if we do that,” he replies.

 

You smirk. “Well, probably not.”

 

“I see that's the point then,” He can't help but let a small smile form on his lips too.

 

You get the bath running. Warm bubbly water is heaven and could only get better with your Hoshi-kun.

 

“Can I wash your hair?” You ask him. He's sitting across from you and you motion for him to get in your lap. He does, a bit grumbly, presumably because this feels like something a mother would do with a child. But when he does it, you happily press your chest against his back while you get the shampoo into your hands.

 

You lather it up and start scrubbing.

 

After a moment he lets out a low moan and says, “This is the kind of massage I didn't know I needed right now.”

 

He's practically melting in your arms as you take care to keep the soapy suds from getting in his eyes. Your fingers thread through his hair, massaging his scalp and then cradling his tilted head to carefully rinse the shampoo.

 

After you finish getting the shampoo out of his hair, the suds fall onto your own chest and make them glide across his back in an even more noticeable way.

 

“I should probably move back over there,” he says a bit sheepishly and starts to move away. You notice he's hard again so quickly and you're glad, so you grab his arm and keep him in place.

 

“No, no, you should let me keep taking care of you,” you insist.

 

“Heh, I can't say I deserve this much stimulation in a day, let alone at all.”

 

“Don't be silly, it feels good for me too,” you reply.

 

“If that's how you really feel...”

 

“And how about you? I thought I told you your feelings matter too. I just want you to know I want this very much as long as you do. I want you to let me take care of you.”

 

“Alright, alright, I get it.” He relaxes back into your lap and you reach around to rub his shaft. He gives a satisfied purr as you slowly stroke him and lean down to kiss along the crook of his neck and the back of his shoulder. The sensation from your now wrinkled fingers must have felt extra nice in addition to the feel of your lips against his skin.

 

He lets you do this for a few moments until he suddenly stops you and turns around, straddling you to face you. “I want to wash you.”

 

“Oh, well, be my guest,” You say, trying to act confident by winking.

 

“You're my guest here, remember?” He grins devilishly at you. That definitely gets a blush out of you.

 

Hoshi takes a deep breath and starts scrubbing you gently with the sponge. He starts at your neck and lingers on your breasts, until he decides to put the sponge down and pour body wash into his hands. He begins lathering the suds onto your breasts. The sensation causes you to moan, and you close your eyes, concentrating on his fingers and hands moving in a loose massage that has lust slowly coiling in your belly once more.

 

When you open them he's holding a steady gaze.

 

“Hoshi-kun?”

 

“Just admiring your beauty. And your cute moans.” He keeps his voice and tone low, and has his kitty face going on, that sparkle of mischievousness glinting in his eyes. You respond by gripping his semi-erect cock gently.

“Let me do the same,” You purr and begin to slowly work the flesh up and down, twisting slightly.

 

“Anything you wish,” he replies. You squeeze tightly before returning to your previous hold. He suddenly thrusts upwards into your hand and you smirk. He grips the side of the tub, grunting.

 

“If you keep this up the bath will be for naught.”

 

“I'm okay with that,” you respond, and continue to bring him to the brink of orgasm by rapidly rubbing up and down his shaft.

 

Hoshi is breathing heavily and unevenly as his erratic upward thrusts increase. Water and bubbles slosh against the edge of the tub, dangerously close to overflowing.

 

You could tell he was finding it incredibly difficult to focus on anything other than your hand on his cock.

 

“What do you want?” You ask him.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

So you do, catching his mouth in a forceful kiss that sends him over the edge. He comes with a loud groan that doesn't escape your mouth, and he grabs your shoulders, to steady himself from shaking too much with the force of the orgasm, which ended up on your chest.

 

When he seemed sure that his heart was no longer pounding and able to breathe again, he leans back against the tub and sighs.

 

“I think we'll need to run a new bath after that... Water's getting cold too... We still haven't cleaned you all the way. I kind of uh, ruined that progress.”

 

“You're not exactly done either,” You giggle.

 

“Yeah.”

 

After a moment he says, “I could get used to this.”

 

You definitely liked to hear that from him. Finally, it seemed Hoshi was relaxed with the situation fully. It made you feel special to be the one who helped him be at ease like this. You hoped that this would last and that he would continue to be happy, whether it was being intimate or not. Every part of you feels overwhelming love for this man, and you can't be any happier that it's you who gets to share this personal closeness with him.

 

When you both finally get squeaky clean, you end up crashing on the bed and more or less passing out, entangled in each other's limbs. This was a wonderful taste of paradise. You hoped to enjoy it with him over and over again in the foreseeable future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes:
> 
> \- HOSHI GOT A BIG DICK  
> \- Okay look at his main full body sprite and tell me you don't think he's packing a nice meat stick in there. That's what I thought.  
> \- On a serious note, you can imagine whatever you want. I just.... can't help but think that when I keep looking at that pic.. which has been open in a tab for weeks now. alkdjgsdkjgadlkf  
> \- I'm personally not a fan of condoms so I just... skipped over all that hahaha this is fantasy is it not? :')  
> \- I got the bath idea a week ago when I was taking a shower so this ended up being a lil longer than I intended. Lucky you, reader. :)))  
> \- I guess that's all. Hope that did something for you if this is your kinda thang. This is my longest fic by far (30 pages, 14k words) and it was super fun, challenging, and hopefully cute too. I'm so glad BK inspired me to write it with her own lovely talents!
> 
> If I write another DR reader fic, the subject will be Gonta. He's so underrated but so sooooo loveable. He deserves it. Look forward to that in the future possibly.   
> And thanks again for reading!!


End file.
